


Offered Relief

by wayyfaringstraanger



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Steve Murphy Slander, Steve sweetie I'm so sorry, Unprotected Sex, oral (f receiving), seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayyfaringstraanger/pseuds/wayyfaringstraanger
Summary: You needed to blow off some steam. Something quick, easy, and fun. Unfortunately, Steve took the quick part a little too literally.What had Javi called it? Just two friends spending time together.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, Steve Murphy/Reader, Steve Murphy/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Offered Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This was borne out of myself and another asshole making jokes. Steve Murphy, sweetie, I'm so sorry.

You needed to blow off some steam.

You’d needed to for weeks in fact, with the near constant sleep-deprivation, the mountains of paperwork and the fucking  _ stress _ of this job, you felt like you were gonna snap under the pressure. You just needed one good night, free from reality for an evening. 

So, when Steve stopped by your desk on his way out of the office, a twinkle in his eye, asking if you’d want to go out and get a drink with him, you had agreed. One drink had turned to two, which then turned to three, which… sort of got lost along the way somewhere.  _ No harm in that. Right? _

You just wanted to let go.

* * *

“ _ Does that feel good baby?” _ He panted into your neck, his breath warm- _ too warm- _ against your skin, his weight nearly crushing you underneath him.

You screwed your eyes up tight, trying to focus solely on the unhurried movement of his hips, your hands placed rather clinically on his shoulders. You could feel the fuzzy edges of pleasure  _ just _ out of reach, drawing your entire attention to grasp it and finally find your release.

“Mhm,” You murmured, eyebrows drawn low, head tilting upwards to try to distance yourself even slightly from his mouth, his bruising kisses leaving rather  _ wet _ marks across your skin.

Drawing his hips back slowly, the drag of his dick inside of you moreso a feeling you were  _ aware of _ rather than something  _ pleasurable _ , Steve props himself up on his elbows, reaching down with a large sweaty hand and kneading your breast roughly, his grip bruising and pinching.

At this, your mouth screws into a frown, still entirely too concentrated on that elusive feeling of pleasure, rolling your shoulders slightly and accidentally pushing your chest into his hands further. At this, Steve groans from above you, his hand kneading your breast with more force, hips knocking into yours a bit faster.

“Fuck baby,” Steve moans, his hand leaving your breast and drawing a heavy,  _ dry _ path down your stomach towards your clit. Your eyes popped open at this, your hand leaving his shoulder and meeting his on your abdomen, drawing his hand back up towards your breast, squeezing his hand around it again.  _ Nonono. No. _

Meeting your eyes, his brows low in partial confusion, you draw your own hand down your torso, his eyes following its path as your fingers _ gently _ find your sensitive bundle of nerves, rubbing small circles yourself, drawing the first true sparks of pleasure from this evening. 

His eyes drawn to where you were connected, his hips picked up in pace, groaning louder as he watched you play with your own clit.

“God that is  _ so sexy _ ,” Steve says aloud, the sound jarring against the mostly silent room. His hips pick up speed, eyes stuck to where you were joined, breath picking up in intensity.

Sliding your eyes shut again, your fingers picked up their speed on your bundle of nerves, arousal starting to overtake you, the feeling of Steve inside of you heightening the pleasure you were creating for yourself. 

You let out a shaky breath, mouth opening into a soft ‘o’, your features smoothing over for the first time as you start to feel a building sensation- before Steve smashes his lips onto yours, his teeth clinking against yours with the force of it. Your mouth falls open a bit more in surprise, the motion of your fingers stopping on your clit as you try to reorient yourself. 

Taking your opened lips as an invitation, Steve’s tongue slides into your mouth, hot and heavy and completely overtaking yours, licking at your opened mouth. Breaking away from the suffocating kiss, you mouth your way down his jaw towards his neck, kissing and biting there, a reprieve from the force of his lips. The speed of his breath picks up as you attach yourself to his pulse-point, hips knocking into yours, the weight of the silence in the room deafening.

Moaning louder at this, Steve’s hips give a few haphazard thrusts before his full weight falls on top of you, crushing you into the bed underneath you and grunting as he spills into the condom, your own pleasure entirely forgotten.

A bit stunned, you let go of his shoulder, giving him a chaste kiss on the side of the neck as he slides out of you, rolling onto his back beside you. Your own breath much calmer compared to his, you exaggerate it slightly, watching him out of the corner of your eye as he throws an arm over his face, blowing out a long sigh.

The silence overtakes you both for a moment before Steve turns his face towards you, kissing your shoulder softly.

“Was that okay?” Steve asks, blue eyes sweeping across your form, his sweaty brow creased low.

“Yeah,” You reply, your tongue sticking in your own mouth.

“Yeah, that was good.”

* * *

Grumbling as you mounted the steps before you and shielding your burning eyes against the bright sunshine, you trudged into the Embassy early the next morning. After your…  _ escapade _ the night before, you were more than hopeful that coming in a few hours early would keep you from having to interact with Steve much today. You just weren’t sure you’d be able to look him in the eyes.

You had barely slept when you’d returned to your apartment last night, twisting and turning in your sheets for the majority of the night instead, worried what tomorrow would hold after that disaster. This, coupled with the drinks you’d downed earlier, made for a rougher start to your day than you’d like.

Clearing security, you walked quickly down the silent corridors, grip constricting on the files in your hands as you passed through the offices, empty rooms greeting you silently. You could feel relief wash over you at this, realizing that there was  _ no way _ Steve would have made it into the office this early. If you were feeling the after-effects of last night, you couldn’t even imagine what sort of shape he’d be in this morning.

Rolling your shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension you were carrying, you walked closer to Steve and Javier’s joint office, your nerves making your movements a bit jumpier than normal. Pointedly looking forwards in an attempt to keep from accidentally making eye contact in case he  _ somehow _ dragged himself out of bed this morning, you sped up a little bit, heels clicking on the vinyl tiles. 

Taking a deep breath, you tilt your face down to the documents in your grasp, pretending to leaf through them as you pass by their door, trying to look as busy as possible. You’re certain you hear someone call your name, but you continue your charade, pretending to be deep in thought over the files in front of you in an attempt to save yourself the embarrassment of meeting Steve in the hallway.

Reaching your office, you drop the papers you were carrying on your overcrowded desk, pulling your chair out and slumping into it immediately. Huffing a heavy sigh, you place your head on your desk, the cool surface a relief against your skin, quelling the headache that was steadily mounting behind your eyes.

Reaching up with both hands, you massage your temples lightly, eyes squeezed shut tight. You just needed to get through today. That’s it.

“Hey,” A voice called from behind you, making you sit up straight and spin around, your pulse spiking. The quick spin pushes you off-kilter for a moment, one of your hands flying out to your desk to balance yourself, looking at the man leaning in your doorway.

“I called you earlier but you seemed pretty engrossed in whatever you were reading.” Peña said, his arms crossed over his broad chest, one of his dark brows quirked slightly. Letting out a shaky breath and nodding slowly, you turn around to the desk behind you, trying to find the file you were sorting through earlier to no avail.

“Peña, you scared me.” You sigh, relaxing back into your chair. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, it was  _ um _ -important,” You mutter, sorting through the scattered papers across your desk. 

“Rough morning? Or a late night?” Javi asks, the jovial tone in his voice making you pause your movements. You turn your head to peak at him, seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes and the  _ all-too-innocent _ head tilt and heave a heavy sigh.

Turning back to him fully, you cross your arms over your chest defensively, cheeks already burning.

“Both. I take it Steve told you already?” You asked deadpan, eyeing him warily. The steady thumping of your headache only worsening, you groaned when Javier cracks an impish smirk, head leaning against the doorway, his large frame entirely at ease.

“He might have mentioned something before you two took off yesterday.” Javier says, entering your office further as you turn and put your head back on your desk, closing your eyes again. The black that greets you is a welcome relief from the too-bright fluorescents, simply grunting when he plops into a chair across from yours.

“I’ve been telling him he needs to get out and get laid for awhile now. Glad you could help him relieve some of his stress.” Peña chuckled, settling into a free chair beside you. “You’ve been wound too tight lately too, maybe this’ll make you both nicer.”

“Fat chance.” You grumbled under your breath, lifting your head from the desk in front of you and turning to your desk drawers, the hot fingers of your headache wrapping around your brain making it hard to focus. Rooting around disorganized papers, pens, and random junk, you searched for the bottle of painkillers you normally kept  _ just in case. _

“Are you telling me you’re always this uptight?” Javi joked from beside you, hands casually clasped behind his head, his frame entirely relaxed. You stopped your search for a moment, turning and giving him a pointed look, entirely uninterested in his antics this early in the morning. 

“ _ No. _ I’m not always this uptight.” You sigh, slumping back in your seat again. “I’m just stressed and hungover and tired because I slept like  _ shit, not to mention-” _ You start, listing off your problems one by one on your fingers. 

“Ah, I thought I heard you enter your apartment last night  _ rather late _ . Didn’t peg you for the type to fuck someone and disappear.” He mused from beside you, eyes stuck to your slumped form. You really did look rough today, with deep, dark circles under your eyes and a shuffle in your normally purposeful step.

“I’m not.” You frown, turning your attention back to your desk drawers, digging in the back of the cabinet for a moment, stretching your arm as far as you could. 

_ “I couldn’t chance him wanting to go for a second round.” _ You grumbled under your breath into the mess of files, fingers finally grasping the small white bottle, you smile victoriously and pull it out, popping the cap off and shaking a few pills out on your hand. 

Tossing the pills in your mouth and swallowing them quickly, a steady sigh leaving you at the promise of relief. The pounding in your skull was nearly unbearable at this point, your hands coming up to rub at your temples again, hoping to alleviate any of the pressure you felt.

Javi snorted in surprise beside you, sitting up straight in his chair now, his entire attention on you. Replacing the mischievous look from earlier was a near dangerous glint of joy in his eyes, lips already curled into a shit-eating grin.

“ _ Come again?” _ Peña asked, leaning towards you.

“Nothing. I said nothing.” You quip quickly, eyes wide and flicking between him and the door. The sharp sting of embarrassment sliding up your spine, you know you fucked up with that comment. There was  _ no way _ he would let that one go.  _ How long would it take before more agents started showing up? _ You turned your eyes back towards the papers scattered across your desk, trying to ignore the burn in your cheeks.

“Oh Cariño.”

“Cut it out Javi. Now. I’m not in the mood for this.” 

“Is that what you told Steve last night?”

At this, you whipped your head to stare at him again, attempting to light him on fire with your gaze alone. Instead, you were met with sparkly deep brown eyes, Peña looking like a fat kid in a candy shop. You point your finger towards him threateningly, opening your mouth to hit him with  _ something _ before he cut you off.

“Just- before you yell at me over that one, did he…  _ you know?” _ Javier asked conspiratorially, his elbows rested on his knees, wiggling thick eyebrows at you.

“I’m not telling you  _ shit-fuck-all _ .” You snap, arms crossing over your chest again, face absolutely  _ on fire. _

“ _ Oh Cariño,” _ He laughed, a look of pure, unadulterated joy on his face. “I’m gonna go ahead and take that as a no. Murphy never seemed like much of a giver to me anyways.” He chuckled, stage-whispering the end. 

“Oh, and _you are?”_ You griped back at him, the sarcastic sneer on your face immediately dropping when his smile turned from joyful to.. _something_ _else._

“You don’t know the half of it, Cariño.” Javi murmured, a truly devilish smirk painting his face, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“Peña, get the fuck out of my office.” You spat at him, turning back to the papers on your desk, pretending to read them over as embarrassment burned you alive from the inside out. This conversation with Javier somehow only seemed to make your headache worse, your face screwing into a deep frown.

Still smirking, he stood up, wiping his hands on his pants, you listened as he wandered out of your office, chuckling lowly the entire way out.

Letting out a heavy sigh, you put your head back down on your desk once again, just wishing for this day to be  _ over. _

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the rest of your day did not get better. Mountains of files to sort through, equipment breaking down, and Javier  _ fucking _ Peña stopping by to poke and prod at you every five seconds. It’s a good thing the painkillers kicked in, seeing as you now had a new sort of headache to deal with.

* * *

“Messina asked for a file. I was gonna let Murphy come get it but I wanted to avoid any office canoodling. Heard that looks pretty nasty on your record.” Javi mused, a cigarette hanging out of his lips as he shuffled through the files stacked on your desk.

“Leave me alone Javi.” You grumbled, eyes sliding back over to the document in front of you.

“Is  _ that _ what you said to Steve?”

Snapping your head towards where he was engrossed in the papers in front of him, you suck your teeth, trying to reign in your temper. For a good agent, he was an  _ incredible pain in the ass. _ Balling your fists tight, fingers constricting around the pencil clutched in your hand, you feared the wood splintering under your iron grip.

“Aren’t you  _ busy? _ Don’t you have cartels to bust? And cocaine to seize? And  _ terrorists to stop?” _ You ask through your teeth, watching as he continues to toss documents around your tiny office haphazardly.

“Nope,” He said, popping the ‘p’. “Looks like every bad guy in Colombia took the day off.” He said, stacking the few documents he wanted, gathering them up in his hands. Winking at you, Javi strolled out of your cramped office, a confident sway in his hips and whistling a light little tune.

Maybe, if you _really_ tried, you could launch your pencil at his head hard enough it would kill him.

* * *

The next time you heard him approach, you didn’t even wait for him to speak first.

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to  _ say! _ ”

“I can already tell I don’t want to hear it.”

“What if it’s important?”

“...Is it?”

“No.”

“ _ Perfect. _ Get the fuck out.”

Javi just snickered as he walked back down the hallway.

* * *

“Cariño?”

“What do you want?” You asked wearily, watching him out of the corner of your eye.

“Can’t I just swing by to chat?”

“You know what? I take it back. I don’t care.”

There was a momentary pause at that, Javi looking like he was going to dissolve into a fit of giggles, you, gritting your teeth hard enough at whatever  _ stupid bullshit _ was going to come out of his mouth you feared they would crack.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to _ come _ for lunch with Murphy and I?” He asked, schooling his expression into something  _ close _ to professional, his brows low over his eyes, before his mouth quirks up  _ just enough _ to make you hate the man’s guts.

“Peña, I will castrate you  _ so fucking fast _ you're not even gonna have the chance to say goodbye to your balls." You snapped.

“Hmm. Into freakier stuff than I imagined.”

Though you tried your best, the pencil only glanced off of his shoulder as he ducked and ran through your door, evading your poor murder attempt with a cackle.

* * *

Because your little office was pushed out of the way of regular foot-traffic for the building, you could  _ just tell _ the heavy set of footsteps coming down the hall were on their way to you. At this point, you weren’t sure if it would be worse if Murphy or Peña walked through that door. 

Heaving a deep breath, your headache starting to burn at the base of your skull once again, you put your fingers over your eyes and wait for the inevitable. 

“Cariño,” A low, smooth voice beckons to you from over your shoulder.

“I have stuff to do Peña, can you just get your jab out of the way so I can keep working?” You sighed, not looking behind you as the steps come to a stop a few feet away from you.

Squinting at the document in front of you, you tried to conjure up some understanding of the jumbled information on the page, hoping it would help you  _ somehow. _ With each blink, the ink on the page just swam further, your tired eyes burning.  _ What time was it? _

“You think so lowly of me baby.” Javi murmured, taking the few steps towards your desk and leaning against it, his thigh nearly brushing your arm with his closeness. Shaking your head slightly, you continue to try to read the papers in your hands, hoping that by ignoring him it would make him leave.

Plucking the file out of your hands, he flipped it around and began reading it himself, eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes as he scanned the document quickly, landing on the same section you’d been staring at for half an hour.

“This thing is unreadable.” Javi scoffed, tossing it in front of you again, your weary gaze on him as he folded his arms again.

“I know.” You replied dryly, leaning forward to pick it up again, only a few words per line legible as the rest of the information was blacked out. 

“So what’s the point?”

“Honestly? Not too sure.” You reply, flipping to another near identical document. “Could say the same thing about you being here though.” You grumbled, trying your best to decipher this one instead. Maybe you couldn’t do fresh eyes today, but you could still try your best.

“Shit you  _ are _ grumpy today.” Javi chuckled from beside you, “We’re going to have to find another way for you to get rid of some of your stress. Obviously Steve didn’t offer any relief.” Peña mused, leaning back on his hands, his gaze heavy on your face.

“You’re a saint.” You reply sarcastically, much more focused on your work than the man sitting next to you.

“Have you tried yoga yet?  _ Hmm _ . Let’s see-plant keeping, a vibrator, crossword puzzles, mild to moderate alcoholism? A prostitute?  _ Cocaine maybe? _ ” Javi listed off on his fingers, gaze pointed towards the ceiling, his mind lost in thought.

Rolling your eyes at the last couple, you make a few questionable marks on the papers in front of you, turning to another stack beside you and beginning to dig through the mountains of paperwork. Didn’t you  _ just _ see something that would help with this?

“I’ve tried most of those, thank you very much Javi. Don’t you have something else to do?” You asked, eyebrow arching at him as he continued to relax on your desk.

“Or maybe you just need _ someone else _ for you to blow off steam with.” He continued, ignoring your interjections.

“Because I have so much free time to hunt down potential suitors.” You reply, shaking your head at this, looking over at Peña, finally breaking your concentration on the documents in front of you.

“You don’t need a  _ suitor _ you grandma.” Javier snorts, leaning back on his hands, his thoughtful gaze now landing on your face and studying you for a moment. “You just need a quick fuck. And a  _ good one _ at that. Okay well maybe not  _ quick _ , sounds like Murphy had that covered-” He cut himself off with a chuckle at the glare you threw his way, eyes ablaze.

“I’m not sleeping with a prostitute.” You sighed immediately. What was the point of this conversation?  _ When would this day end? _

“I’m not suggesting that.” Javier trailed off rather ambiguously, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a cigarette, placing it in his lips and lighting it, watching you expectantly.

“What  _ are _ you suggesting then?” You asked, a half-exasperated chuckle escaping you. Your eyebrows furrowing for a moment before-  _ oh _ . Oh  _ no.  _

“Oh my god.” 

“It doesn’t have to be weird. It could just be two friends spending time together.” He shrugged again, taking a long drag of his cigarette, head tilting slightly as he watched the gears turn in your sleep-deprived brain.

“Oh my  _ god.” _ You repeat, with what could only be called a bewildered expression on your face. “You’re offering to pity fuck me.”

“No.  _ No. _ ” Javi responds immediately, sitting up straighter and turning towards you fully. “I’m offering a mutually beneficial deal.” His renewed focus on you putting you on edge, almost wishing he was still thinking about your sex life abstractly instead of  _ you.  _

“ _ Yes you are.” _ You refute, leaning farther back into your chair to get a good look at the man in front of you. 

“ _ Do you think that I’m desperate enough that you have to whore yourself out to keep me functioning like a human being? What, is your dick made of gold?”  _ You hissed, half-whispering for fear of literally  _ anyone _ overhearing this trainwreck of a conversation.

You could feel your face on fire, your headache slamming back into you full-force now. Why the hell were _ you  _ embarrassed? Javi was the one that was offering himself up to you on a silver fucking platter, and yet you found yourself unable to properly meet his intense gaze.

“I’m just offering some relief.” He shrugged, reiterating his earlier words. Your brows furrowed in bewilderment, entirely focused on the cigarette clamped between his teeth that was dangerously close to teetering out of his mouth.

“Think about it Cariño.” Javi chuckled, taking another draw off his cigarette, the butt pinched between his fingers as he leaned over to give you a soft, lingering kiss on the cheek, his lips cool against your burning skin. 

An unexpected shiver worked it’s way down your spine as you watched Javi stand up and wander out of your office, whistling that same tune as earlier in the day.

_ What _ the _ fuck _ was  _ that? _

* * *

Think about it, you did. 

In fact, for the rest of your shift, stuck in your cramped office, surrounded by mountains of paperwork, you thought about it.

Because surely he was joking. Right?

_ Right? _

You knew Javi  _ made his way around _ , occasionally witness to the parade of women that left his apartment after a late night, and that he was  _ most likely _ on a first-name basis with the majority of the prostitutes in Bogotá. Normally, guys like that made you nauseous, viewing women as notches on their bedposts rather than human beings.

But you’d never felt that way about Javi. In fact, you found you actually sort of understood it.

It was a dangerous life to lead, working as a DEA agent in the capital of Colombia under the rule of one of the richest Narcos of all time. Yes, he still used women as he pleased, but instead of this idea disgusting you, you found yourself understanding it. No attachments, no pain.

Besides, if he spent most of his free time chasing tail, he’d be more than okay in bed. A wave of heat rolled through you at the thought, settling deep in your core. With more than a little experience, he’d know  _ exactly _ what to do to get your pulse racing. 

You could feel yourself clench involuntarily at the thought, more than a little distracted by the idea of what he’d be able to do with his hands and his  _ mouth _ \- reminding you of your severe lack of release from last night.

So, you found yourself thinking about his  _ proposition _ for the rest of the day, a lingering heat in your core distracting you from your work, and even following you home. You were so distracted by it that you almost ran into Steve in the hallway, ducking into an empty office at the last moment before you collided.

_ Hi Steve, last night was terrible! I will not be giving you a chance to redeem yourself, seeing as I’m currently considering sleeping with your partner. Have a good rest of your evening! _

You may have been hungover and sleep-deprived, but you still knew that nothing good would come out of talking to him anytime soon.

But you weren’t  _ really _ considering sleeping with him. Right?

_ Right? _

The memory of his warm, soft lips and his large hands followed you for the rest of your day. Throughout the drive home, while you cooked and ate your dinner, and now, sitting on your couch and zoned out instead of watching TV, you thought about Javi.

I mean… what  _ was the harm? _

Like Javi had said, like  _ you had said _ , you needed to blow off some steam. Relax a little. Get some relief from the stress you’d been under lately. Javi knew better than anyone how stressful your job could be. He knew  _ you _ better than anyone.

You had  _ eyes _ and you weren’t dumb. You knew that Javi was hot, the confidence in his step making him all the more attractive. From day one here, you had tried to push it out of your mind, wanting to focus on your career and what was  _ important. _ You didn’t have time to pine over a coworker, nor were you interested in dealing with any fallout that could come of it. It was better to keep some distance. Better to be friends.

This however, didn’t stop you from thinking about his large hands, or the harsh tone that he took when he was angry, or his broad shoulders, or his  _ ass- _

Because Javi  _ was _ your friend. And maybe this is what friends do for eachother? Sure, it was a little  _ friendlier _ than you were used to being but that didn’t have to spell disaster. What did he call it?  _ Two friends spending time together. _

You could almost feel the little puffs of air on your face from when he whispered for you to think about it, a shiver racing through you.  _ Seems like he got his wish. _

You could not  _ believe _ you were seriously considering sleeping with him.  _ Especially _ the night after having the most mediocre sex you could have imagined with his partner.

Shaking your head, you turned off the TV and stood up from your spot on the couch, stretching your arms above your head with a sigh. You rolled your shoulders to try to ease some of the tension you were carrying in your frame, your joints cracking with a satisfying pop.  _ Bet Javi could help with that. _

Scrubbing your hand over your face for a moment, you shook your head again before walking over to your dining room table and scooping up your car keys off of it.  _ Maybe a drive will help. Maybe that’ll talk you out of this incredibly stupid decision. _

Snorting at yourself, you slipped on a pair of shoes, passing by the mirror beside your front door and checking out your reflection. 

You were  _ cute _ , so it’s not like Javi was suggesting this as an entirely altruistic cause. The thought that the suggestion came from his own desire felt like an electric shock running down your spine.

Chewing at your lip absentmindedly as you collected your things and slipped out your apartment door, you brushed your sweaty palms down the loose skirt of your dress, trying to calm down for a moment.  _ You just needed some space to think. _

Thinking wistfully of long drives and vibrant sunsets across sprawling skies back home, you turn from your door toward the stairs and are met with a pair of warm, chocolate brown eyes.

“Javi,” You breathed out, face flushing slightly. You were hoping to get out to get  _ away _ from your thoughts, not run directly into the subject of them.

Standing at the bottom of the steps and holding a bottle in one hand, you take a moment to look him over fully. 

Tall and broad, and wearing  _ sinfully _ tight jeans, he was a sight for sore eyes. With a strong aquiline nose and sparkly brown eyes, full lips and dark facial hair, you could tell that he would have been trouble when he was younger. He was  _ still _ trouble. 

He was gonna get  _ you  _ in trouble.

“Hi Cariño,” Javier smiled a bit sheepishly, the action looking entirely foreign on him, usually confident to a fault.

Walking down the stairs, you stopped a few feet away from him, the azure blue button up he was wearing tight across his chest, the top few buttons undone and exposing beautiful tan skin. Butterflies settled in your stomach, that patch of exposed skin making it  _ too hard _ to focus.  _ Goddamnit Javi. Could he have made this any harder? _

“I was just-”

“I wanted to-”

You both started speaking at the same time, dying off quickly with a soft chuckle. 

“I was just going to go for a drive. Clear my head a little bit.” You explained, playing with your keys in front of you, giving him a small smile from under your lashes, Javi humming his ascent quietly. 

The beat of silence that passed was uncharacteristically weighty for the two of you, the unspoken tension in the air feeling like a physical divide between you.

“Look, I didn’t mean to make things uncomfortable today. I was on my way to offer this as an apology.” He said with a sigh, showing you the bottle of aguardiente he held in his hands. “I meant no harm by it at all, I swear-”

“No,  _ no _ Javi, please don’t apologize. You’re just trying to be helpful. In your own way.” You add on at the end, cracking a soft smile.

Smiling himself, Javi nods and looks down at his shoes, running one hand over the back of his head, the other holding out the bottle to you. Grabbing it, you read the label, recognizing the familiar green branding, nibbling on your lip once again, your heartbeat picking up slightly.

You could only imagine what it would taste like on his lips.

“Well. I’ll leave you to it then.” Javier said, smiling in earnest this time, nodding his head a few times as he stepped back towards his apartment, rooting around in his pockets for his keys. You however, stood rooted to the spot and watched as he slipped the key in his lock, that nervous flutter in your chest rising and constricting your throat. 

_ Now or never.  _

“Javi?” You asked quietly, hands still in front of you, playing with the label of the bottle nervously, chewing on the inside of your cheek. Twisting the key in the lock, the tumblers inside making a definitive click, Javi just hums his acknowledgement, opening his front door and stepping in, turning to look at you with an eyebrow raised.

“Is-” You start, voice cracking a little, “Is the offer still open?” You ask, timid gaze flicking from the bottle in your hands to Javi’s face to gauge his reaction.

Javi’s expression immediately smoothed out entirely, his face not betraying  _ anything  _ as he crossed his thick arms across his chest, leaning against the doorway slightly. You could feel your cheeks ignite, your face on fire when deep brown eyes met yours.

The silence that stretched between you two was going to eat you alive, the tension from earlier reaching a crescendo, your palms slick and sweaty once again.

“That depends. Are you interested?” Javi asked, eyes raking over your form in front of him, intense gaze landing on your face once again, his expression entirely serious, one eyebrow raised in expectation.

Taking a steadying breath, you nodded your head jerkily, watching him through your eyelashes.

“Gotta hear you say it mi Cariño.” He murmured, voice low and gravelly, warm brown eyes trained on your lips.

Shivering a little under his intense gaze, a heat settling low in your belly, you nod more confidently this time, tilting your chin up to stare him down, your decision set.

“Yes.”

A moment passes between you where neither of you move, the only noise in the hallway the hammering of your pulse in your ears. With your agreement, Javi’s face breaks out in a cocky smirk, standing up straight in the doorway, hungry eyes raking over your form slowly.

Opening your mouth to say  _ something _ to break the tension, your words die on your tongue as Javi reaches out and clasps your wrist in his large grip, dragging you towards him sharply and without warning. 

Stumbling towards him, he takes a few large steps backwards into his apartment, dragging you inside the doorway with him before slamming the door behind the two of you. 

Dropping his hold on your wrist, his hands wrap themselves around your waist, pushing you backwards until your back meets with the cool wood of his front door. Gasping at the abrupt change and his sudden closeness, you only see the hungry look in his eyes for a fleeting moment before his lips collided with your own.

The kiss was searing, burning you alive from the inside out, his lips moving against your own desperately as you gasped into it. Pushing you against the door further, Javi crowded your space, his own chest pressed against yours, the feeling of his hands on you enough to make your eyes roll back.

Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you pulled him as close as possible, his grip on you tightening in response. Swiping his tongue along your bottom lip, you opened your mouth to him, his tongue immediately plunging in and tasting you.

Unsurprisingly, Javi tasted like smoke and mint, the sweet combination  _ completely _ intoxicating. With each swipe of his velvety tongue against yours, you felt a fresh wave of arousal wash over you, taking root in your overheated core. Breaking the kiss, you pant heavily, tilting your head back against the door and giving him access to your neck, Javi leaving hot, wet kisses along your delicate skin.

“ _ Jav..” _ You breathe, eyes shut tight and body on fire from the feeling of his hands against you, caging you in and holding you in place. Humming into your skin, Javier kisses his way down your neck, sucking a bruise into the junction of your neck and shoulder, your fingers curling into his shirt in an iron grip.

His own grip on you constricted around you, pinning you between the door and his chest, trailing his mouth back towards your own, leaving warm, wet kisses across your jaw.

His large hand travelled up your torso, it’s fiery path curving around the swell of your breast, the drag of his long fingers setting your heaving chest ablaze. He continued his path upwards, his palm finding a resting point against your pulse, your face cradled in his hand as he pulled back to look at you, his breath mingling with your own.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day Cariño.” Javi whispered, his warm breath making goosebumps rise on your skin. “Been thinking about this for  _ months _ now.”

You whine at this, trying to pull him closer to you, seeking out his lips with your own. His pupils blown wide, you could feel a rush of heat to your core when his hungry gaze raked over your form.

“ _ Javi _ ,” You sighed again, voice high and breathy, trying your best to call him back to you, to get him to do  _ something. _

Pulling back a little farther from you, Javi’s burning gaze stayed entirely focused on you, your rapid pulse thundering under his palm.

“So pretty.” Javi breathed, running his thumb across your kiss-swollen bottom lip, intense brown eyes focused solely on you. Opening your lips slightly, your tongue darted out, just barely making contact with the rough pad of his thumb, his mouth falling open at this.

Growling, he reached behind himself, pulling his shirt over his head roughly, revealing smooth, tan skin, your own hands immediately shifting and exploring the newly exposed flesh.

Dropping his other hand from your waist to your thigh and hiking it up over his hip, his mouth reconnected with yours in a flurry of teeth and tongues, the kiss sharp and biting and  _ desperate _ . 

With this new position, you could easily feel the telltale bulge in his jeans, pushing your hips forward at the feeling, the friction the rough denim created absolutely  _ heavenly _ on your aching cunt.

Grinding himself against your core slowly, your breath hitched at the feeling, the sparks of pleasure making your thighs tense. Tilting your head back against the door, the cool wood on your back a relief, Javi was like a starved man, kissing and nipping at your exposed skin without pause, a wave of wetness flooding your already soaked panties.

“Can’t believe that man let you go to waste.” Javi muttered against your collarbone, his hand sliding over you to palm at your breasts through your dress, the other acting as an anchor on your thigh and pinning you against the door with his hips.

“Such an idiot.” You wheezed, hands rising to fist in Javi’s hair, holding his face close to your chest, his tongue darting out to taste your sweat-slicked skin.

Chuckling darkly, Javi dropped your leg from his grasp, joining his other hand on your chest, as his kisses continued lower, stopping to lavish your cleavage with attention. Rolling your shoulders, you pushed your chest further into his hands, earning a tight squeeze before his lips and hands continued to travel downwards towards the crest of your thighs.

Eyelids fluttering, you looked down at him, now kneeling on the floor in front of you, his large hands on your hips holding you steady for him as he stared back at you, face flushed and brown eyes sparkling.

Without breaking eye contact, Javi slid his hands down from your hips to the edge of your dress, his large palms slipping underneath and trailing a volcanic path up towards your underwear, hooking his fingers in the sides of them and slowly tugging them down your legs, tossing them aside haphazardly.

Though you were covered by the skirt of your dress, you still felt exposed like this in front of him, the hungry look in his eyes nearly swallowing you whole. You bit your lip at the feeling of his hands returning to your legs, watching him through your eyelashes as he leaned closer, your pussy fluttering at the desire swirling in his face.

Kissing your abdomen softly through your dress, Javi flipped up your skirt and shuffled closer, your eyes fluttering closed at the anticipation, pussy clenching around nothing.

Javi hummed quietly, a hand sliding around the back of your thigh and pulled, maneuvering you so your thigh rested on his shoulder, effectively opening you up to him entirely. 

“ _ Beautiful _ mi Cariño.” Javi murmured, lips trailing up your thigh towards your aching cunt, his moustache scratching at your sensitive skin. You felt like you were going to fucking  _ burst _ with anticipation, you didn’t think you’d ever been this turned on in your  _ life _ , and yet, he still hadn’t even  _ properly touched you. _

Trailing a single finger up and over your folds, you felt your eyes roll into the back of your head, your mouth dropping open at the featherlight touch.

“So fucking wet already.” Javi cursed, the hand on your thigh tightening, his grip sure to leave bruises in its wake.

“Javi,  _ please,” _ You breathed, fingers tangling in the back of his hair, your hips wiggling slightly, hoping that he’d just put you out of your misery and touch you, taste you, do  _ anything _ .

“I’ve got you baby.” Javi growled lowly, two of his fingers now ghosting circles along your drenched slit, your cunt pulsing rhythmically at the feeling. Panting, your eyes fluttered open as you looked down at him, his brown eyes staring right back at you as he leaned forward and tasted you slow and sweet.

You keen high at this, eyes immediately snapping shut again, your fingers tightening in his hair earning an appreciative hum from Javi, his mouth attaching to your bundle of nerves, tongue lapping at you.

“ _ Fuck Javi,” _ You mewl, feeling like your leg was nearly going to give out from under you. You start to say something else, before your thought was entirely cut off by two of his fingers pushing into you abruptly, stretching your aching pussy.

Gasping at this, your cunt clenched around his fingers, already desperate for more. Javi pushed his fingers into you a few times, his pace experimental and slow, tongue soft on your clit, until he curled his fingers  _ just right _ , earning a mewling moan from you.

Growling at the breathy sound you let out, Javi’s movements sped up immediately, pushing his fingers inside of you at a rapid pace, his tongue swirling over your sensitive bundle of nerves nearly making your legs turn to jelly.

“ _ God Javi-” _ You squeaked, a light sheen of sweat breaking out along your brow, eyebrows drawn low over your eyes, mouth open in a silent ‘o’.

You felt like you were going to fucking hyperventilate with the sudden onslaught of  _ Javi _ , the drag of his fingers inside of you stoking the fire that was steadily growing in your core, and each pass of his tongue pushing you higher.

You could feel yourself start to approach that same climax you were denied last night, pussy fluttering around his fingers fucking you open steadily, the rough pace making your toes curl.

“F-Fuck I’m-” You stutter, the combination of his fingers and mouth on you making you lose control  _ embarrassingly quickly _ , the edges of your orgasm barreling down on you with each pass of his fingers across your sweet spot.

“Jav” You whined, eyes snapping open and drawn to where he kneeled between your legs, nearly losing it right there with the hungry, heavy-lidded gaze that he met you with. “I’m close,  _ f-fuck _ I’m close-”

A moan rumbling low in his chest, Javi released your clit with a wet pop, his chin glistening from your juices, brown eyes staring up at you molten pools of desire.

“Come mi Cariño.” He practically growled against your leg, his fingers pistoning in and out of you rapidly, his thumb rubbing tight circles over your bundle of nerves giving you the final push towards your climax.

Panting heavily, your core  _ on fire _ , you climax rips through you, nearly knocking out your legs from under you. Javi’s fingers continued drawing out your orgasm in waves, white-hot pleasure coursing through you with the intensity of it.

“You look fucking  _ perfect _ like this baby.” Javi groaned, eyes drawn to where his fingers plunged into you repeatedly, leaning forward and licking a stripe across your clit again, making your legs tense.

Legs shaking, you let go of his hair, pushing on his shoulders to try to draw him away from your wet heat, your sweaty back sliding down the door slightly, unable to support your own weight properly anymore.

Sliding his hand to the back of your knee, Javi pulled forward sharply, making you all but fall into his lap, his lips immediately attaching to yours once again, the hard length trapped in his jeans incredibly apparent against your aching core.

“Can you take me?” Javi breathed, drawing back from you with a soft nip to your lips, his thick eyebrows drawn low, cheeks already ruddy. 

You felt your pussy involuntarily clench at the thought of him fucking you, grabbing his face with your hands and drawing his lips back to yours, sliding across them desperately.

Shifting slightly, you heard Javi’s belt-buckle click as he freed himself from his jeans, you shifting backwards enough to rip your dress over your head, reaching back and unclasping your bra quickly. Javi’s other hand immediately came to rest on your breast, rolling it in his warm hand, his thumb brushing over your nipple and making electric shocks travel up your spine.

Giving himself a few pumps, Javi groaned as he ran his length across your slit, gathering the slick pooling there before lining himself up at your entrance. Impatient and desperate for more, you rocked your hips forward slightly, the head of his cock disappearing in your tight wet heat. 

A guttural groan forcing its way out of his chest, Javi pushed his hips forward, filling you to the hilt in one fluid motion, the feeling of him stretching you open fucking  _ perfect _ .

Placing his hands on your hips, he holds you to him, pushing himself as far inside you as possible, the blunt head of his cock already brushing against your sweet spot. 

Weaving your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, you connect your lips to his neck, the sweat-slicked skin sweet and warm on your tongue, drawing another long groan out of Javi, his hand coming to rest on your hips, pushing himself up and into you repeatedly.

“Fuck baby, ” Javi ground out, eyes attached to where your core was taking him repeatedly, your pussy fluttering at the low, gravelly tone of his voice. “Is all of this for me?” He asked, one finger coming down to circle your clit quickly, the fiery pleasure of his fingers on your bundle of nerves making you bear down on him, absolutely strangling his cock.

The sound that Javi let out was absolutely  _ sinful _ , picking you up off of his lap slightly, his hips snapping into yours at a brutal pace reducing you to ash, your fingers wound tightly into his hair, mouth sucking dark bruises along his collarbone and shoulder.

_ “Jesus Javi,” _ You whined against his skin, your hips trying to match his pace and failing miserably. 

“You look fucking perfect like this mi Cariño. Stretched over my cock and taking it  _ so well. _ ” Javi moaned, his hips pushing into yours repeatedly, the pace punishing and pushing you closer to a second climax with each snap of his hips.

Tilting your face up, breath gasping, Javi immediately attaches his lips to yours again, his entire presence overwhelming your sense with all you could feel, taste,  _ see _ was  _ Javi. _ Breaking the kiss, desperate for  _ something _ , Javi grabs your face again, holding your forehead tight against his own, panting into your open mouth.

“Are you close baby? I can feel it, come on I wanna feel you come around me.” Javi grinds out, his heavy-lidded, fucked out gaze staring you down, your own face on fire, nearly over-taken by pleasure.

_ “So close,” _ You whimper, your eyes squeezed shut, each drag of his cock against your sweet spot driving you closer to your climax. 

“Open your eyes Cariño. I want to see you when you come for me.” He growled, grip on the back of your neck squeezing and making your eyes pop open again, meeting his molten brown eyes. Seeing the raw desire in his eyes, the coil inside of you tightening further, the beginnings of your orgasm starting to tingle in your limbs as his hips slap against yours frantically.

Mouth open in a silent ‘o’, you stare at him through your eyelashes, white-hot pleasure burning in the pit of your stomach, fingers clutching at his shoulders tightly. You can start to feel yourself lose it, pussy starting to flutter as your climax barrels down on you, eyes locked with Javier’s deep chocolate brown ones, the intense look in his eyes swallowing you whole.

“Come on.” Javi snarled under his breath, hips canting into yours a few more times before you completely lose it, your orgasm crashing into you in waves.

Bearing down on him, you can feel pleasure flowing along your spine, your grip tightening at the white-hot feeling spreading from your core. Your eyes snap shut by accident, a wanton moan spilling from your lips as it overtakes you, Javi capturing your mouth with his, swallowing your breathy cries.

Gasping, you break the kiss, tilting your head back against the door, your chest heaving from the intensity of your climax, Javi’s continuous thrusts drawing out the last waves of pleasure. 

Kissing along your jaw and peppering wet, open-mouthed kisses down your neck, Javi’s face lands in the crook of your neck, biting the muscle there with a groan, his hips stuttering after feeling you come around him.

“ _ Hermosa Cariño _ ,” Javi groans, licking a wet stripe up the side of your neck, panting into your ear. “M’not gonna last baby.”

Nodding fervently, you scrabble for more purchase, both of your hands landing on Javi’s shoulders pulling him towards you harshly, your back crashing into the door again, the cool wood a blessing for your overheated skin. 

“Please Javi,” You breathed into his ear, heart rate sky high still, your blunt nails scratching at his shoulder blades, sure to leave marks in the morning. “Want you to come.”

Leaning in closer, you ran the tip of your tongue along the bottom of his earlobe, his muscles tensing and hips giving a few more stuttering thrusts before stilling inside of you, Javi moaning your name lowly, a sharp nip to your shoulder.

Shifting slightly, Javi settled his head on your chest, easing his grip on you slightly and let out a long and comfortable sigh. Chuckling lightly, you raked your nails through his hair, head tilted back against the door, a satiated smile on your face.

“Good?” Javi asked, chucking breathlessly as he dusted his lips along your sweaty skin.

“Yeah,” You reply, your voice cracking, and chest heaving.

“Yeah, that was good.”

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice to me ::)


End file.
